Bickenhead
"Bickenhead" is a 2018 song by Cardi B. Lyrics Goes for all my nasty hoes, yeah (Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across the globe, woo (hol' up) This goes for all my nasty hoes, yeah (Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright) From across the globe, look, uh Now, I said luxury apartments (wow), I'm young and I'm heartless (yeah) There's a bitch that's in my vision, that bitch is a target (brrr) Lawyer is a Jew, he gon' chew up all the charges Don't matter if you fuck with me, I get money regardless (cash) That guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, hoe, tell me why you stressed Now I said hoes down, G's up (G's up) You know how I'm rockin', but my watch is freezed up (ice) I can't wait until they drop that Lamborghin' truck (skrrt) I'm careful where I park it, hoes will have it keyed up Them bitches getting beat up Slim waist, ass fat (fat), my shit is caked up My bad bitch at the bake (yeah), without no makeup This that collard greens, cornbread, neck bone, back, back Get it from my mama and you don't know where your daddy at Knick-knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone (bone) Put it on him, bet your n*gga never comin' home (home) I'ma flex like a 'roid, I'm a ten, she a 'droid Stupid hoe, unimportant, unattractive, unemployed Get some guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, hoe, tell me why you stressed, uh Guap, guap, get some chicken I need that cheese, shorty, show me where it's at (boy, please, whatever) You play with me, I might pop up where you at (boy, please, whatever) You make-believe, now with me it's only facts (boy, please, whatever) Expensive weave, man my checks is worth some racks, uh Yeah, pop that pussy like you ain't pop that pussy in a while Pop that pussy like poppin' pussy is goin' out of style Pop that pussy while you work, pop that pussy up in church Pop that pussy on the pole, pop that pussy on the stove Make that pussy slip and slide like you from the 305 Put your tongue out in the mirror, pop that pussy while you drive Spread them asscheeks open, make that pussy crack a smile Lock your legs 'round that n*gga, make him give your ass a child (woo) Gimme some neck, gimme a check Pussy so good, make a n*gga invest Gimme a little spit, I'm gettin' it wet I'll get it back up, just give me a sec' Give him some vag', I'm gettin' a bag Give him some ass, I'm gettin' some Raf When I'm done I make him cum But then he comin' off that cash Get you some guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Guap, guap, get some chicken, guap, guap, get some bread Bitch you pressed, you can flex Get some money, hoe, tell me why you stressed, uh Guap, guap, get some chicken I need that cheese, shorty, show me where it's at (boy, please, whatever) You play with me, I might pop up where you at (boy, please, whatever) You make-believe, now with me it's only facts (boy, please, whatever) Expensive weave, man my checks is worth some racks, uh Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Alright-alright, alright, alright, alright, alright Why It Sucks #Cardi B's voice is annoying. #The chorus doesn't make any sense and is just plain dumb. #The lyrics feel disingenuous, and it becomes more boring as she starts rapping about popping pussy in the third verse, which is a repetitive topic on Invasion of Privacy, the album "Bickenhead" is featured on. #The title is hilariously bad. Official Audio Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song